<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Didn't Start the Fire by 80sGayTrashGoblin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721514">We Didn't Start the Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/80sGayTrashGoblin/pseuds/80sGayTrashGoblin'>80sGayTrashGoblin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Force (1984)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Excessive Worldbuilding, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Minor Canonical Character(s), alternate universe shenanigans, i'll tag things as they show up, old meets new</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/80sGayTrashGoblin/pseuds/80sGayTrashGoblin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They thought they were done with alternate universe shenanigans. Ever since encountering that evil Allura and Keith (who were far scarier than Lotor, by the way), the Voltron Force has decided that they hated alternate universe shenanigans. </p>
<p>That didn't stop them from ending up in another universe, with another Voltron Force and wonky looking lions. </p>
<p>- </p>
<p>They thought they were done with alternate universe shenanigans. Ever since encountering those evil alteans and the Guns of Gamora (they needed to fill Shiro in on that), the paladins of Voltron decided that they were not going to take trips to other universes ever again. </p>
<p>So then fate decided that the alternate universe would be visiting them instead. Lovely. </p>
<p>(Or: the 80s version meets the modern version and shenanigans ensue)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Didn't Start the Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, I do have a crossover between these two worlds already (BAltDAU), but I thought a straightforward 'what if they met' would be fun to play around with, so here we are. I have a semi-plot, but I've been known to chuck ideas out to chase the next butterfly that goes across my desk, so we'll see where this goes. </p>
<p>And yes, the song title is "We Didn't Start the Fire" by Billy Joel, because that's the mood of this fic overall. And of this year.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance sighed, relaxing deeper into his seat- Wait, seat?</p>
<p>He bolted up, heart suddenly racing a million miles per hour. He was last in the Castle of Lions, sleeping in his bed, and now he’s in his pajamas in the Blue Lion. Underwater. That last part was a kick in the teeth. </p>
<p>“Hey, Blue?” Lance asked nervously, patting her console. “Do you know where we are?” </p>
<p>He got a vision, in the back of his head. The merqueen, and the baku. Ethone. Great.</p>
<p>He searched the rest of Blue, looking for any indication of what happened between him falling asleep, and him appearing on Ethone, but he found nothing except for his usual change of clothes, his bayard, and his paladin armor. Not even food? That’s not going to be a problem, I’m on good terms with Queen Luxia, but that’s really stupid of me if I flew out here.</p>
<p>He heard rumbling from Blue, and went back to the console, having changed into his paladin armor. “What is it?” </p>
<p>A sound frequency, and a tuner. “Blue, I don’t know what to do with that.” </p>
<p>The lioness huffed, and turned on coms. None of them connected to the other lions, they were probably too far out of range, but they picked up another signal very similar to a lion that was being broadcast from the planet. </p>
<p>Lance patched it through, and saw a woman pop up on screen. Skin tanned from the sun, blonde hair, and light blue eyes, wearing a dark pink bodysuit and a clear white drape over her shoulders. Her arms were littered with scars and pretty muscular, and there was a scar that went through her left eyebrow. There was a gold band on her left arm, and she wore long pink fingerless gloves that almost went up to her elbows. </p>
<p>“Will one of you shits answer me- Lance! Wait.” She squinted at the screen, clearly confused. “You’re not Lance.” </p>
<p>Lance just blinked. One, the strange lady knew his name, and two, she was hot. So his brain wasn’t working right, which is why he said, “Hello beautiful.” </p>
<p>The two of them just stared at each other awkwardly, Lance’s face flushing, before he dropped his head onto the console in embarrassment. He only looked up when he heard laughing. </p>
<p>She was leaning on the console, hands covering her laughter. When she saw that he had looked up, she stopped, but said, “Sorry, sorry. It’s just that no one’s flirted with me in a very long time.” </p>
<p>“Really?” He asked. “I find that hard to believe. I mean, you’re blonde, muscular, and hot.”</p>
<p>The woman hummed contemplatively. “Well, I’m pretty sure most of the universe knows I’m married, so they don’t really flirt with me.” </p>
<p>Lance froze, looking at the band on his arm, and groaned, dropping his head back onto the console as she laughed again. “I am so sorry,” he said, looking back up at her. </p>
<p>“It’s okay, you’re fine,” she smiled. “You didn’t know. Although, what’s your name? And where are we?” </p>
<p>“Uhh, my name is Lance McClain, paladin of the Blue Lion, and we’re on Ethone.” </p>
<p>She blinked, silence heavy for a few moments, before she said, “What?” </p>
<p>“My name is-” </p>
<p>“No, no, I got that the first time. You’re Lance, and you’re in Blue?” </p>
<p>“Uh, yeah?” </p>
<p>The woman stared into his eyes for an uncomfortably long amount of time, before she sighed, dropping her head into her hands. “I hate alternate universe shenanigans.” </p>
<p>“Wait a tick, then who are you?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“My name is Queen Allura Altea, Queen of Planet Arus and the Knight of the Blue Lion.” </p>
<p>Lance blinked a couple of times. “You’re Allura? And you pilot a lion?!” </p>
<p>There were a few moments of silence, before the woman sighed again. “We should probably talk this out somewhere that isn’t here, because I am floating in the water. I can send you my coordinates. Do you happen to have food, by any chance?” </p>
<p>“Nope.” </p>
<p>“Damn,” she muttered. “I don’t have any here. And I’m starving. Do you know a place where we can eat and talk this out?” </p>
<p>“I do. I can send you the coordinates and we can meet there?” </p>
<p>“That sounds good.”</p>
<p>Lance pulled out the coordinates to the Mer capital real quickly, then sent them along. “One thing though. The Mer, they’ve already met our Allura. So you can’t introduce yourself as Allura from another dimension.”</p>
<p>“That’s fine,” she said, ruffling through her pockets. “I’ve got a fake name I can use.” </p>
<p>“Alright. I’ll meet you there?” </p>
<p>“Yeah. See ya later.” </p>
<p>“Bye.” </p>
<p>Lance turned off the coms, setting the course to Adarith. This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Lance left Blue parked outside the city, putting on his helmet and making sure it was sealed. He swam to the front gates, and his jaw dropped. </p>
<p>She was wearing dark grey and dark blue armor, light blue accents glowing gently in the water. But what really took him by surprise was the lioness swimming next to her. Blue fur, with a white belly, and one red patch and a few gold patches. Her gold eyes glowed in the water, and she swam with power and grace, like this was her natural element. Chunks of ice floated around her, and Lance was pretty sure that the ice didn’t form naturally. </p>
<p>Alternate Allura spotted him, waving him over. He swam over, and floating next to her felt like it was the most natural thing in the world. </p>
<p>“So, where’s your lion?” She asked, looking around. “I don’t see her.” </p>
<p>“She’s somewhere safe,” Lance said, slightly defensive. “She can’t do… that.” </p>
<p>“Oh.” She shrugged, turning to the city. “So you should probably say something to them, cause they’ve been eyeing me suspiciously, and I don’t want to go to jail.” </p>
<p>Lance nodded, floating down, and alternate Allura and her lion followed him. The guards were pretty friendly, offering him a wave, as they passed and walked into the city.</p>
<p>“Huh, they seem to like you,” she remarked, as they swam through the city. The Mer usually waved at Lance, saying thanks or that it’s him. </p>
<p>“Yeah, me and Hunk saved their people once, and they’re now a part of the Voltron Coalition. A baku was mind controlling the queen, who mind controlled the rest of the Mer. We buried it under a ton of rocks, it was really cool.” </p>
<p>He stopped to turn around, and was met with a blank stare. “What’s the Voltron Coalition? And what’s a baku?” </p>
<p>“Umm, the baku was this giant worm thing that grew plants on its back, and it uses the plants on its back to hypnotize the Mer into being their food. And the Voltron Coalition is essentially the rebellion against the Galra Empire.” </p>
<p>“The Galra Empire?” She asked. “Don’t you mean the Drule Empire?” </p>
<p>“The what?” </p>
<p>“The Drule Empire. A collection of thirteen different kingdoms, each itself ruling over a whole bunch of different planets they conquered. The Galra Kingdom is the fifth kingdom, and they’re real bastards. Arus, our allies, and the Alliance has been at war with various kingdoms of the Drule Empire for years.” </p>
<p>Lance shook his head. “Here, there’s just the Galra Empire. They took over most of the universe.”</p>
<p>“Wow.” Alternate Allura whistled. “That must have been hard then, to form the Voltron Coalition.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, it was. At first it was just us, five guys who ended up in space inside a giant metal lion, and Princess Allura and Coran. Then, we freed more and more people, and eventually we became the Coalition.”</p>
<p>“That’s pretty cool.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, it is.” </p>
<p>They settled into comfortable silence, with the exception of when Lance responds to the merpeople. Eventually, they arrived at the palace, and the guards guided them to the dining room, to meet the queen. </p>
<p>“Blue paladin! Welcome back to Ethone.” Queen Luxia sat at the throne on the end, gesturing to the wide array of food on the table. There were two chairs there, as presumably her guards informed her of their arrival. “Take a seat. Plaxum will put the bubble on your head and we can start eating.” </p>
<p>They did so, with the alternate Allura shifting her hair so that her bun was at her neck and her hair didn’t get wet. Lance started digging in immediately, while alternate Allura talked to the queen. </p>
<p>“Thank you for welcoming us on such short notice, your majesty,” she said, appearing much more dignified than in their first meeting. </p>
<p>“Oh, of course. Any friend of the paladins’ is a friend of Ethone’s. Although, I never caught your name?” </p>
<p>“Lady Fala, your Grace.” So that was her fake name. “And yours?” </p>
<p>“Queen Luxia.” The conversation paused for a moment, before the queen spoke up. “If I may ask, why are you here?” </p>
<p>The two of them looked at each other. “That’s classified, for the moment.”</p>
<p>“Well then, if it’s not any trouble for you, can you help us with a certain problem we’ve been having?” </p>
<p>The two of them looked at each other again, a bit more hesitant this time. “What sort of problem?” </p>
<p>The queen leaned forward, nibbling on a tart. “The baku isn’t dead. It’s sleeping in the caves, and has been causing a disturbance again. No one has gotten seriously hurt yet, but I don’t want to take that risk.” </p>
<p>They looked at each other, then back at the queen. “We’ll do it,” they both said in unison.</p>
<p>“Excellent,” she swept her arms out over the feast. “Then please, enjoy our hospitality. We’ll have two guest rooms prepared for you for the night.” </p>
<p>The two pilots of the blue lion grinned at each other and dug in.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>